Mobile devices (e.g., handheld computing devices, personal digital assistants, wireless phones, portable game devices, tablets, netbooks, and so on) have become an integral part of everyday life. Accustomed to the instant gratification that mobile devices provide, consumers demand results from service providers substantially in real-time. However, many industries lag behind when it comes to having service providers present results visually in substantially real-time to consumers during in-person meetings, teleconferences and virtual encounters. For example, consumers of financial, healthcare and educational services demand visual results in substantially real-time during in-person meetings. For example, mobile devices may have a relatively limited amount of display area when compared to a conventional desktop computer, such as a PC.
Furthermore, the retail consumer and industry demand for mobile devices is rising, while the demand for traditional desktop computing devices (e.g., PCs) is decreasing. For example, the healthcare industry purchased 8.8 billion mobile devices in 2010, which was a 7% increase over the previous year. Industries have found that using mobile devices in the workplace reduces costs and increases productivity.